


Secrets Of Wysteria

by sasukewasameme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Body Horror, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Death, Death, Draco Malfoy Dies, Ghost Draco Malfoy, Ghosts, Horror, Memories, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Past Rape/Non-con, Poltergeists, Repressed Memories, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappears andlater comes up as a vengeful poltergeist who's memories of his death are forgotten. Meanwhile, there's a serial killer on the loose. Who is this serial killer and how did Draco die? Are they connected?Harry Potter and his friends are there to find out.Based on the vocaloid called, "Secrets Of Wysteria" which is about serial killer, Albert Fish.
Kudos: 6





	Secrets Of Wysteria

Draco Malfoy has been gone for days and no one knows what's happened to him. And Harry Potter, who happens to have a hero complex much to his denial, feels as if he needs to investigate. Luckily, his friends are on his side for this one and want to help. 

It's their 6th year and there's the possibility that Malfoy was killed by a Death Eater after the imprisonment of his father. Harry doesn't know where to look first. All he knows is that Malfoy disappeared off the school grounds so he has to be somewhere around Hogwarts. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione start by asking around where he was seen last. Pansy Parkinson says he went out for a walk at night because he was stressed and that was the night he disappeared. They wait until nighttime to track his steps in case what happened to him has only been happening at night. 

They find nothing. 

A month passes before anything about Draco is found. Hermione convinces him to stop looking at this point, although he spends at least half of every day wondering where the platinum blonde boy could've gone. 

Until, finally, one night, Harry wakes up to the sound of someone's voice. The voice sounds awfully like Malfoy's. He opens his eyes immediately and sits up, looking around. That's when he spots him: Draco Malfoy himself peering over his bed. He almost yells out in surprise when he sees him. 

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Ron, who was sleeping by him, wakes up and does yell at the sight. "Bloody hell! It's Malfoy." This wakes up the whole Gryffindor Male's Wing and some of the teens turn on lights. Harry stands up and walks over to Malfoy. "Malfoy. What happened to you? Where were you?" 

He's more concerned over the fact that Malfoy came back than the fact that he's somehow in the Gryffindor's dorms unlike Ron along with others, who seem upset that he got in. But Malfoy looks anything but threatening. He's clearly not here to mess with them.

Malfoy looks down and shrugs. "I have no bloody idea how I got here. I was in the dungeons and then I panicked and strolled the castle before bumping into a wall. Except I didn't bump into the wall and instead went through it." Harry and Ron look at each other before looking back. That's certainly strange. 

The only things that can walk through walls are ghosts so, almost impulsively, Harry reaches to Malfoy and touches him. But Malfoy's body is solid. He didn't expect that, if he's being honest. Malfoy wasn't expecting that either because he watches the hand touch his solid body before he looks at Harry for answers.

Malfoy shakes his head in confusion, not waiting for answer, and walks towards a wall before... walking right through it! Everyone in the room look at each other, both confused and curious. They quickly run out of their room to get to the other side of the wall.

Malfoy is walking down the hall towards the dungeons. "Malfoy. Where are you going?" Asks Seamus. Malfoy ignores him. Hermione comes out of the ladies' bathroom and wipes her eyes tiredly. "What's going on?" Then, she turns around only to be met with Malfoy walking somewhere.

"Hermione!" Ron says in relief. Harry turns around and is happy to see her. Maybe she'll know what's going on. "Malfoy is solid when we touch him but he goes through walls." To their surprise, Hermione looks like she knows what they're talking about.

"Well, then that means-oh, Harry." Her face looks saddened. "That means he might be a poltergeist." Harry isn't an expert on this so he asks her to explain the difference between poltergeists and ghosts. 

"Poltergeists are like ghosts except they committed suicide or were murdered and want revenge on either who pushed them to commit suicide or who murdered them. Another difference is that often times to become a poltergeist, they have to have died horrifically and likely didn't have a fast death or they suffered greatly in the last hours of living.

They also have the ability to solidify at will and they have the power to move things with their mind as well as each of them happen to have their own unique powers pertaining to what kind of witch or wizard they were."

Harry lets this sink in. "So, Draco wants revenge on who did this to him? I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but he didn't seem as if he had any goals to hurt someone anytime soon." Now it's Hermione's turn to look confused. "I've never heard of that in poltergeists before." 

Before letting Malfoy get away, they quickly catch up to him. He stops when he realizes they're going to keep following him. "What do you want, Potter?" Hermione walks up to him almost softly. She must feel bad. "Malfoy. I think you're-" she looks at Ron and Harry for support and then looks back, "-dead." 

Malfoy's already very pale face would turn even paler if it was possible but there's absolutely no color in him at all. Then, he drops to his knees as if he's in pain. And then he's covering his ears. The halls are quiet so Harry doesn't know why he's acting like it's too loud.

A door opens and out comes Professor Mcgonagall walking down the hall. She looks upset at the fact that everyone is up past their curfew until she spots Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy," she says, "Here; I'll escort you to the hospital wing immediately." Then, she turns to the Gryffindors. "Go back to bed."

~~~~~~

Draco is walking to the Slytherin Male's Wing until he figures the footsteps following him won't stop. He looks at Potter's stupid face and asks what he wants. Granger is the one who answers for him though. He watches her expectantly, wanting her to answer so he can tell them to sod off and be on his way already. 

"Malfoy. I think you're-" she looks at Potter and Weasley before looking back at him, "-dead." Draco feels anything but good. Then, images of three little kids' heads severed from their bodies floating in the air and blood dripping from their stumpy necks enter his mind. 

He drops to his knees. He wants to get the image out of his head. Then, there's singing. A young boy with a high pitched voice singing. "Ahhhhh," sings the voice. He covers his ears. He doesn't know why but he doesn't want to hear this. It reminds him of something he doesn't want to remember. 

He vaguely hears footsteps and a woman speaking his last name. He only gets out of his head when the woman grabs his arm and tries to help him get to his feet. Draco no longer sees the image and it's now only a memory. The woman is Professor Mcgonagall. She says something about escorting him to the hospital wing and then he's being led to Madam Pomfrey's hospital. 

They get there in 5 minutes. 

Madam Pomfrey tells him to sit in a hospital bed but he doesn't want to. He does so anyways. Until he's falling through it and onto the floor. Both Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey look at him with more than concerned faces. He doesn't know how to explain this so he says nothing.

"Could you get up for me?" Madam Pomfrey asks. Draco does as she says and leans against the wall, hoping he won't fall through it. He luckily doesn't. Madam Pomfrey grabs a book from a room next to the hospital wing and brings it out with her. "I'm going to ask you some questions. I want you to answer them honestly."

Draco nods his head. All of the questions sound like something you'd ask a ghost to do and by the time she's asking him to move objects with his mind, he's thinking she's stupid. But the worst part is even though he thinks he won't be able to do it at first, he actually is able to do it, although not that well.

By the time it's over, she has an upset look on her face. He looks over at Mcgonagall but her face looks much the same. "I'm sorry to say," she says carefully, "but I think you're a poltergeist. Do you remember dying at all?" Draco shakes his head. No. No, he does not. 

She explains to him about being a poltergeist so he can get by. Like how he wants revenge on someone and until he gets it, he'll continue being stuck here. Or how he can't sleep because he's consistently never tired. After everything, Draco still doesn't feel prepared. 

Mcgonagall excuses herself to go explain everything to Dumbledore. Draco sticks around the hospital wing for a few hours, reading some books Madam Pomfrey keeps there, until Professor Mcgonagall comes back. 

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore and you will still function as a student here if you want to. After all, you've still not graduated and you can write so you can do classwork and homework so you might as well." Draco agrees right away. Even though he doesn't seem like the biggest Hogwarts fan, he's always liked certain studies such as Potions class so he doesn't mind continuing with his school life.

He's excused to his dorms and when morning comes, he isn't surprised to be flooded by his fellow Slytherins who missed him. Some of them cry when he explains to them that he's actually dead. Hell, even Crabbe and Goyle cry over his death. They hug him and he lets himself care for once so he makes sure they feel his warm care for them when they hug. 

He goes to his regular classes for the rest of the day and when DADA comes around, Snape asks him to stay behind. Throughout the day, Draco can't seem to go anywhere without his confirmed death being talked about. There's also talk about whether there will be a funeral or not. He hopes not.

After class, he stays to talk with Professor Snape. "I heard you're a poltergeist now, Mr. Malfoy. Is that correct?" Even Snape looks upset over his death although he supposes he shouldn't be surprised. He grew up with the man. Professor Snape reaches under his desk and hands a book to Draco.

It's a book on how ghosts who's pasts have been forgotten can start to remember their memories. He hopes it works and thanks Snape before leaving. "And Malfoy?" Asks Snape. "I hope you continue being a wonderful student wherever you go." Wow. Even a compliment. Draco nods and continues on his way, feeling more lived than he has in a long time. 

When night comes around, Malfoy ponders whether he committed suicide or was murdered. He doesn't know which is better, although if he committed suicide then he should be happy now that he's dead. So why isn't he? 

A few days pass and Draco trying to remember his past is starting to kill him. No, not punny. Puns are cringey. And so he gets up and finds Potter and his friends. He hates to admit it but if he wants to know how he died so he can get his revenge and leave, he's going to need help.

When he finds Potter, Weasley, and Granger, he doesn't even need to speak because Granger explains how he wants help all for him. Potter looks utterly pleased that he is asking him for help, of all people. Weasley, however, doesn't seem like he wants to help as much. 

"Why should we help him?" He asks. And Draco has no reason why they should help him, after being awful to them for all of these years. He lets them argue it out a bit and Potter and Granger eventually convince him to just go along with it. Draco thanks them and they nod. They start with Snape's book about remembering your past as a ghost but nothing from it seems to work.

A few days of searching pass before Granger finds a book in the Restricted Section about problems that may occur in ghosts.


End file.
